The girl in the library
by Arimav
Summary: One-Shot. Remus Lupin intenta estudiar en la biblioteca.Sirius se aburre y viene a incordiar pero hará un descubrimiento que afecta a Remus.


Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling.

Nota de la autora: Este fic se sitúa en el 5º curso de los Merodeadores.

**_The girl in the library_**

Lo había oído llegar pero decidió no prestarle atención. Tenía demasiado que hacer antes del _día_. La silla a su lado hizo un ruido rechinante al ser arrastrada por su amigo.

"Me aburro." Comenzó Sirius apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos, recostado sobre la mesa.

"¿Y Prongs?" Respondió indiferente sin apartar su atención del libro de Transformaciones.

"Entrenamiento." Suspiró y sus ojos grises siguieron el movimiento de la pluma de Remus escribiendo sobre el pergamino. "Vamos, Moony. Hagamos algo divertido."

"Tengo que hacer los deberes."

"Ya los harás más tarde. No tenemos Transformaciones hasta el viernes." Sirius intentó cerrar el libro de su amigo pero este lo alejó a tiempo.

"Ya sabemos que a ti no te importa las calificaciones ni los castigos pero a mí sí. Además, te recuerdo que yo tengo un día menos que tú para hacerlos. No puedo permitirme quedarme atrasado a esta altura del mes." Remus no trató de disimular su enfado por lo caprichoso de su amigo que no se había dado cuenta de que dentro de dos días era el _día_. ¿Cinco años compartiendo su secreto y no comprendía por lo que pasaba en aquellos días del mes?

"Pero tú tienes excusa. No te van a decir nada."

"¿Te parece una buena excusa? Preferiría cumplir mil castigos que tener esta _excusa_." Remus se puso de pie cerrando de golpe uno de los libros que estuvo consultando para hacer los deberes. Sin mirar a su amigo tomó entre sus brazos el tomo de grandes dimensiones y se dirigió al pasillo donde lo había cogido.

Sirius, que, aunque tarde, sí se daba cuenta cuando había metido la pata y había hecho daño a sus amigos, siguió a Remus por la biblioteca. Se cruzó a Madam Pince que le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Sin duda consideraba que Sirius atentaba contra sus preciados libros.

"Moony... ¡Moony! ¡Escúchame!" Sirius tuvo que tomar del brazo a su amigo y hacerlo girarse. "Perdóname. He sido un estúpido caprichoso. ¿Me perdonas?" Puso su mejor cara de arrepentido.

Remus lo miró detenidamente, todavía molesto. Pero Remus Lupin era demasiado bueno como para enfadarse. Se rindió con un suspiro.

"¡Gracias Moony! Ahora en compensación te ayudaré con los deberes."

"Padfoot, no hace falta. Me conformo con que hagas los tuyos y me acompañes mientras tanto."

"No me apetece hacer mis deberes." Contestó con una mueca graciosa y llevándose una mano a su pelo negro y lacio. "Me quedaré contigo."

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras." Y se dedicó a buscar el lugar donde había cogido el libro.

Sirius lo siguió mirando sin mucho interés los libros apilados en las estanterías. Por encima de los grandes tomos se atisbaba el pasillo al otro lado. Sirius había notado a otro estudiante pero no le dio importancia hasta que se dio cuenta que por mucho que caminasen, siempre notaba la presencia de _ese_ estudiante. Detuvo su paso y asomó sus ojos entre los libros.

Dos miradas se encontraron: una era la gris de Sirius; la otra pertenecía a unos ojos marrones almendrados acompañados por unas cejas rubias y una nariz pequeña cubierta de pecas. La dueña de estos rasgos se asustó al encontrarse con Sirius y ruborizándose giró sobre sus talones y se fue en la dirección contraria. Sirius no pudo más que sonreír. No era la primera chica que reaccionaba así ante él.

Remus cogió otro libro y regresó a su lugar en la mesa. Sirius, como había prometido, se colocó a su lado y apoyando su mejilla sobre la mano se dedicó a no hacer nada. Todavía sonreía pensando en la chica cuando la vio aparecer entre las estanterías, apretando un par de libros sobre su pecho y sus mejillas teñidas aún de rojo.

Debía ser de tercer curso, pensó Sirius observándola. La chica tenía rubios cabellos ondulados hasta los hombros y a pesar de lo bonito que lo tenía, Sirius no pensó que era una chica realmente guapa. Tenía su encanto pero demasiado niña todavía, a su juicio. La chica se sentó a cierta distancia de ellos, bastante nerviosa por la mirada permanente del muchacho moreno sobre ella.

"Oye, Moony: ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?" Le susurró a su amigo. Remus levantó la cabeza con una expresión de resignación, ya muy acostumbrado a la atención de su amigo al género femenino.

"Se llama Amanda. Hufflepuff. Tercer curso." Respondió apenas mirando a la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Amanda.

"¿De qué la conoces?" Preguntó curioso.

"Viene a la biblioteca casi todos los días. Alguna vez la he ayudado con su tarea." Remus miró de reojo a su amigo. "Como puedes observar, la biblioteca es un sitio al que la gente acude como algo normal. No es un sitio de apestados."

"Es un sitio de aburridos." Se burló Sirius.

"Tendré en cuenta tus palabras la próxima vez que salgamos." Esta vez no se enfadó. Ambos estaban de broma y lo sabían.

"Volviendo al tema anterior..." Sirius se mesó la barbilla donde empezaba a brotar una barba juvenil. "Con que esa chica viene todos los días aquí..."

Remus ignoró a su amigo y se centró en la enciclopedia de plantas venenosas que estaba ojeando.

"¡Qué chasco!" Exclamó Sirius repentinamente echándose sobre su respaldo y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora, Padfoot?"

"Yo que pensé que tenía otra admiradora." Las cejas de Remus se arquearon expresando el desconcierto que experimentaba con la reacción de su amigo. "¿No te has dado cuenta?" Le susurró acercándose a su rostro, como si le confiase un secreto. "Tienes una admiradora, Moony." Y divertido le guiñó un ojo.

Remus miró de su amigo a la Hufflepuff y de vuelta a Sirius. No pudo evitar reírse. "Lo que hace el aburrimiento contigo. Anda, ya terminaré esto de noche. Vamos a buscar a Peter y después a James."

La visión de reunirse el grupo completo y no para hacer deberes satisfizo más a Sirius que se olvidó completamente de Amanda.

-.-.-

"Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría de nuestro Moony." Comenzó James Potter tomando asiento frente al aludido.

"Nos ha contado Padfoot de cierta chica..." Peter se interrumpió con su risa aguda que provocó una mirada amenazante de Madam Pince.

"¿Y dónde está la doncella en cuestión?" James giró su rostro en todas direcciones.

"¿Qué les has dicho, Padfoot?" Remus miró seriamente al moreno que estaba a su lado.

"La verdad. Vamos, esa chiquilla está por ti. Estoy seguro."

"¿Es esa vuestra distracción?" Remus puso los ojos en blanco. "Dejadme tranquilo. Tengo todavía trabajo por terminar antes de la noche." Y se levantó a buscar algún otro libro de consulta.

En ese momento hizo su aparición la chica que James Potter había buscado anteriormente. La muchachita no esperaba encontrarse repentinamente con Remus frente a frente y la sorpresa provocó un sonrojo mucho más profundo que el del día anterior. Los tres merodeadores que observaban disimularon sus risas.

"Hola Amanda. ¿Qué tal?" Respondió amable Remus no sin evitar echar una mirada asesina a sus amigos.

"B-bien, R-remus."

"Me alegro." Y siguió su camino hacia las estanterías.

Ante el gran impacto de encontrarse al Gryffindor frente a ella añadiendo las tres miradas sobre ella, la joven Hufflepuff huyó hacia las estanterías para ocultar su gran vergüenza.

Remus no veía bien las mofas de sus amigos. Tampoco creía que le gustase a Amanda. ¿Qué chica se fijaría en él? Aún entendía que fuese Sirius que tenía ese don de la belleza y la seducción tan natural, o James siendo el popular buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Pero él era simplemente el amigo de ellos. Buen estudiante también, pero eso no atraía a las chicas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, algo más racional que la de sus amigos, regresó a su sitio. Las sonrisas burlonas de sus tres amigos lo sacaron un poco de quicio.

"¿Queréis dejarlo ya?" Bufó sentándose.

"¿Por qué te molestas, amigo Moony?" Rió James.

"No está acostumbrado a que las féminas beban los vientos por él." Sirius sonrió de lado. No le gustaba esa arrogancia del pelinegro.

"No es eso."

"¿Por qué no sales con ella, Moony?" Preguntó Peter echando un vistazo a la redacción para Pociones que Remus había terminado hacía un rato. "¿Me la dejas para copiar?"

"Haz lo que quieras, Wormtail." Ignoró a sus amigos y mojó su pluma en tinta para escribir.

"¿Por qué no contestas a la pregunta que te hizo Wormtail? Nos interesa mucho." Lo interrumpió Sirius.

"¡Pero si es sólo una niña! No tengo nada mejor que hacer que pensar en chicas." Exclamó exasperado alzando el tono de voz. Varias cabezas inclinadas sobre sus tareas en otras mesas se giraron para mirarlo. Y también había otra mirada cercana que no pudo controlar unas lágrimas que vinieron a sus ojos marrones.

Amanda supo enseguida que se refería a ella y con su corazon roto echó a correr fuera de la biblioteca.

En su interior Remus sintió como si su esqueleto se volviese de plomo. Él no pretendía que ocurriese así. No había medido sus palabras. Había reaccionado impulsivamente por la insistencia de sus amigos.

"Estará bien, Moony. A todo el mundo se le rompe el corazón alguna vez." Sirius palmeó su espalda viendo su expresión de culpabilidad.

"¿Me hacéis un favor? Se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que ir a la enfermería ya. ¿Podéis llevar mis libros al dormitorio? Gracias." Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la biblioteca.

Sus amigos lo vieron marchar en silencio, mirándose significativamente entre ellos. "Esta noche las pagará consigo mismo por el sentimiento de culpabilidad." Susurró James preocupado.

"Pero nosotros estaremos a su lado para impedirlo." Sirius sonrió levemente.

-.-.-

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había sido una de las peores transformaciones en mucho tiempo.

"Voy a salir un momento, Remus." Le anunció Madam Pince asomando por la cortina blanca. "Parece ser que en clase de sus amigos ha habido un pequeño incidente. Volveré pronto." Y la mujer desapareció.

Remus visualizó el horario de ese día. Era la hora de Pociones. Cabían dos posibilidades para las causas de ese incidente: o Peter había vuelto a echar el ingrediente equivocado o James y Sirius habían discutido con los Slytherin, más probablemente Snape.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. "¿Ya vuelve tan pronto, Madam Pince?" Preguntó extrañado. Los pasos se detuvieron en seco y escuchó una respiración un poco agitada. Aquella no podía ser la enfermera de Hogwarts.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Se incorporó en su lecho y corrió la cortina blanca que le rodeaba. No pudo más que sorprenderse de encontrar a la persona que menos imaginaba ver allí. Era la chica de la biblioteca. "Amanda, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Y-yo..." Como de costumbre se sonrojó. Sus ojos marrones no dejaban de mirar el suelo baldosado y sus manos se movían nerviosamente sobre un bulto que apretaba sobre el pecho. "Oí a tus amigos comentar que después te iban a venir a visitar a la enfermería. Pensé que te había pasado algo grave." La muchacha dudó en dar unos pasos para acercarse a la cama.

"¿Te preocupaste?" Sus cejas se alzaron. "¿Y decidiste venir a verme? Es muy amable de tu parte, Amanda." Le sonrió con su dulzura habitual. "¿Por qué no te sientas?"

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero aceptó y se sentó en una silla a su lado. "¿Qué te ocurrió? Pareces herido."

"Eh, bueno. Haciendo el salvaje con mis amigos. Al final las pagué yo todas." Ya tenía ensayada esa excusa.

"¡Qué brutos tus amigos!" Exclamó y por su expresión pudo advertir que estaba resentida con los tres merodeadores. No la culpaba por ello.

"Esto... Amanda. Siento lo de ayer. Yo no pretendía..."

"No te disculpes. Fui yo, que soy una tonta." Bajó su cabeza pero se encontró con la mano de Remus que le levantó el rostro.

"No es verdad. ¿Me perdonas?" Amanda sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias. ¿Qué tienes ahí?" Remus advirtió el paquete que no había soltado Amanda.

"¡Oh, nada!" Y se volvió a sonrojar profundamente intentando ocultar el presente.

"¿Es para mí? Vamos, déjame ver." Lo tomó de las manos de la chica sin que esta lo impidiera.

Remus abrió la caja de lata encontrándose unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate. "¿Las has hecho tú?"

"Sí." Respondió con timidez. "Los elfos de la cocina son muy amables y me proporcionaron todos los ingredientes. Si no te gustan..."

"¿Cómo no me van a gustar? ¡Adoro el chocolate! Ya me estaba desesperando. Se me acabaron mis reservas de Honeydunkes y todavía faltan dos semanas para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade." Amanda rió mientras Remus engullía una galleta. "Mmm... ¡Deliciosas!" Miguitas caían sobre las sábanas.

"Me alegro."

Y sin que se lo esperara, Remus la besó en la mejilla. "Muchas gracias, Amanda."

La muchacha no sabía qué decir. Su corazón latía con fuerza e inconscientemente se acarició la mejilla.

"Amanda, ¿querrías acompañarme en la próxima salida a reponer mis reservas de chocolate?"

"¿En serio? ¿Y tus amigos?"

"Nah, ya los tengo muy vistos. Además, creo que no les importará en absoluto que no les acompañe ese día. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que me gustaría mucho."

-.-.-

Miró cada uno de los recipientes llenos a rebosar de chucherías sin decidirse. Le gustaría llevarse toda la tienda. Pero siempre estaba el chocolate, su preferido. Llenó una bolsa muy grande y la llevó al mostrador. Contó las monedas en su mano para pagar bajo la atenta mirada de Amanda.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿No te parece un poco _excesivo_?" Respondió con una mueca.

"Yo estaba pensando que me había quedado corto." Amanda lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. "¿Qué? Tú no tienes que compartir dormitorio con unos gorrones como James y Peter."

Amanda se encogió de hombros y Remus pagó al tendero. "¿No quieres nada?"

"No he traído dinero."

Ambos jóvenes salieron a la nevada calle. Amanda estaba colocándose distraídamente su bufanda cuando ante ella apareció una inmensa piruleta de colorines. "Te vi mirarlas con cara golosa." Una dulce sonrisa acompañó al regalo.

"Gracias, Remus."

"¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?" Y sin decir más el Gryffindor la tomó de la mano y la guió calle abajo. Aquel era el día más feliz de Amanda. Y Remus también estaba disfrutando.

Silbidos y gritos los sorprendieron a sus espaldas. "¡Hey Moony!" El aludido giró el rostro recibiendo de lleno una bola de nieve. Risas estallaron.

"¡Prongs!" Y volviéndose a Amanda. "Cuando te diga echamos a correr." Y Remus se agachó con disimulo y recogiendo entre sus manos un gran montón de nieve se preparó para atacar.

"Mira a nuestro Moony, Prongs. Se nos está haciendo mayor." Sirius fingió que lloraba sobre el hombro de James mientras este lo consolaba. En ese momento la bola de nieve de Remus los alcanzó.

"¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts!" Gritó Remus mientras corría sujetando en una mano la bolsa de dulces y en la otra la mano de Amanda.

El resto de la tarde fue de lo más tranquila y no pudo terminar mejor. Cuando ya regresaban al castillo comenzó a nevar. Remus abrió su capa y la puso sobre sus cabezas para proteger a ambos. Debió ser la cercanía de sus rostros, lo romántico de la situación o la dulce timidez de ella, pero Remus se detuvo y tomando con suavidad el rostro de ella por la barbilla la besó. Un beso breve pero tierno y sincero. El primer beso para él y el primero para ella.


End file.
